It's not fair
by shadowphantomness
Summary: Um, I’ll never read Farla’s fics again! Now I’m writing a depressing story too… NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Either that, or I just need a break from CCA… anyways, this is a fic from your rival’s POV. Oh, and references to trading n’ stuff too…


Title: It's not fair

Summary: Um, I'll never read Farla's fics again! Now I'm writing a depressing story too… NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Either that, or I just need a break from CCA… anyways, this is a fic from your rival's POV. Oh, and references to trading n' stuff too… um, no comment…

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN POKEMON

It's not fair

By Shadowphantomness

            It's not fair. Every time I challenge you, I lose. I hate it.

            Do you remember? The first time we met, you were walking out of your house in that shiny blue trainer's outfit, hair in two little pigtails, bouncing with eager excitement.

            I was standing outside the window of Elm's lab. When you came up to talk, I shoved you out of the way.

            I thought you were weak. You _were _weak! It wasn't fair! Elm should have asked me to run an errand for him, but no…

            I peeked in and saw him give you a pokemon. You chose Cyndaquil.

            So of course, after you left, I broke in and took Totodile. It was strong, it would help me win, and I would show you how weak you were. After all, water types were stronger than fire types.

            I went off to find you.

            You were walking back from Mr. Pokemon's house with that Mystery Egg you were supposed to deliver. You had a couple of berries in your pack, and a Potion. Your lone poke ball with a tired Cyndaquil in it was your only protection.

            I rubbed my hands in gleeful anticipation. 

            Then, you pulled a second poke ball out of your backpack. It was green. I shrugged. So what?

            So I challenged you. Said that you were weak. Of course you were weak! Why take a stupid fire-type when a water-type like Totodile would evolve into the armored Feraligatr? 

            You threw out a Caterpie. Level seven.

            It successfully brought down my Totodile's HP to almost nil, while lowering its speed with String Shot.

            Then, you called back your Caterpie and sent out your Cyndaquil. It blasted my nearly dead Totodile with Ember. What could it do?

            I spat out some useless talk at you and left.

            The next time we met was in Violet City. You had just come up Sprout tower. This time, you had a Pidgey as well, and a Bellsprout, your Caterpie had evolved into Metapod, but your Cyndaquil hadn't evolved yet.

            I had just finished fighting the Elder, and as loath as I was to admit it, my pokemon were tired. That was why I didn't challenge you. But he was weak. He lost to me, didn't he? That meant he was weak. So I defeated him and left using an Escape Rope.

            Apparently you defeated him too, because you left Sprout tower looking happy and raced for the Pokemon Center to heal before you went to fight Falkner. And I know you beat Falkner, because your name was on that statue. I tried scraping it off, but it wouldn't erase. That made me angry.

            The next time we met was in Azalea Town. You said you had rescued the Slowpoke. I laughed at you. Could a weak trainer like you beat Team Rocket? Well, even if you could beat one or two, the sheer number of trainers should have worn you down. Besides, I was the one who was going to destroy Team Rocket, not a bleeding heart like you!  
            You already had the Hivebadge from Bugsy. That should have been a warning, but it wasn't. When I sent out my Gastly, you had your Butterfree ready. Its Confusion attack finished off both Gastly and Zubat. Then, I sent out Croconaw.

            You hesitated, and withdrew your Butterfree. Instead, you sent out a Gyrados.

            I wanted to scream that it wasn't fair, how could you have a Gyrados, but I didn't. It was your strongest pokemon. You must have trained that Magikarp for hours…

            Still, I wasn't going to lose, so I had Croconaw knock some HP off. You withdrew Gyrados with a bit of shock, and sent out your Bellsprout.

            It hit Croconaw with Poison Powder. I tried to use Scary Face to lower its speed and prolong the battle, but it was no good. Two good Vine Whips took out Croconaw.

            You were still weak, I said, and left. You looked shocked. How could I say you were weak? You had defeated me.

            But it was a fluke. And it wouldn't happen again.

            I followed you to Goldenrod City. Everyone liked you, especially the Day Care man and women. They gave you an Egg. You put Togepi in your box, and took the Egg along with you as you walked.

            You walked for a long time. I saw you training your pokemon for hours. Gyrados, Butterfree, Pidgey evolved to Pidgeotto, Cyndaquil to Quilava, Bellsprout you didn't let evolve, though…

            Then, you went to fight Whitney. It wasn't much of a challenge, and soon you got your Plainbadge as well.

            You set off for Ecruteak with the Squirtbottle, and you caught Sudowoodo easily. That should have been a warning.

            You found Bill, followed him back to Goldenrod, and he gave you Eevee.

            It really wasn't fair.

            But you didn't keep Eevee. The egg had hatched into Elekid, and you put it into your box. You took Eevee and traded it to another trainer… your identical twin. I couldn't believe it.

            You received a Sneasal that knew Surf, Ice Beam, Faint Attack, and Headbutt. Were they crazy?

            Apparently they weren't. 

            But you didn't train the Sneasal much, until you got to Ecruteak. There, you went into the Burnt Tower.

            And I challenged you.

            You had Sneasal on top this time, to fight against my Haunter. One Faint Attack took Haunter out.

            I switched for Magnemite, and you switched for Quilava. Two embers were all it took for Magnemite to faint.

            I started to get a bit nervous, so I sent out Croconaw to take care of your fire-type. However, you switched for Bellsprout and let loose Vine Whip. It took three this time, but you still won.

            I used my last pokemon. Zubat. I wasn't sure if it could win. At first, it looked like it, because Supersonic confused Bellsprout and then the Gyrados you sent out.

            But then, you sent out Butterfree and Confusion took out my Zubat.

            I was angry. I needed better pokemon. But before I could say anything, you fell into a hole and disappeared.

            I decided to wait and go train some more before I fought you again. And this time, I would win!  
            

            The next time we met was in Mahogany. You were investigating the TR radio signal with someone named Lance. I didn't have time to challenge you, because I challenged him first. He had just finished fighting some TR trainers, so I figured he would be easily to beat. Was I ever wrong.

            With one Dragonite he took out all of my pokemon, leaving me with no ability to fight. So when I saw you, I could only taunt. But I think I hit a nerve, because when I talked about how weak Lance was, you looked hurt. 

            At least I inflicted some pain on you. I smiled and made my exit. Next time, I would surely win.

            I had followed you from the Radio Tower into the underground passageway, and now I would challenge you. I would win this time!

            You sent out Butterfree again! That bug was really getting on my nerves… I ordered out Golbat.

            Butterfree's Psybeam knocked out Golbat, so I switched for Magnemite, which still hadn't evolved.

            As  usual, you switched for Quilava. It still hadn't evolved. I tsked. But Quilava's Flame Wheel finished off my Magnemite.

            I used Haunter next. Quilava was switched for Sneasal, which now knew Shadow Ball instead of Headbutt, and a good hit with shadow ball K.O.'d my Haunter.

            So I used my own Sneasal.

            You sent out Gyrados with an order for Dragon Rage. That and a Bite knocked out Sneasal as well.

            So I went for Feraligatr, my last standing pokemon.

            You swapped Gyrados and sent out Bellsprout. It still hadn't evolved. I hit it with Scary Face and Rage.

            You retaliated with Sleep powder, putting it to sleep.

            Then, you slowly lowered its HP with Vine Whip.

            I saw the barely concealed smile on your face when you won. You knew you were going to beat me! But how had you known?

            You headed deeper into Team Rocket's basement. Soon, you had taken care of the problem. The director gave you a Clear Bell. 

            You knew what this meant! I don't know how you knew, but you did. You trained your pokemon up to the forties and fifties and headed for Tin Tower. You fought the Wise Trio, and then, you captured Suicune.

            It wasn't fair.

            But you didn't use it! Instead, you went through the Ice Path and beat Claire with Gyrados and Sneasal. Then, you headed for Dragon's Den. And you got the Dratini that knew Extreemespeed.

            It wasn't fair! Why should a weakling like you get it?

            I was sick and tired of seeing your name on all of the gym leader's plaques. I would bide my time, and then humiliate you on the way to fight the Elite Four.

            After you beat Claire, you headed for home. Professor Elm gave you a master ball. And then, you headed off for Indigo Plateau and the Elite Four.

            I headed to Victory Road. I hid in the tunnel there. I waited for you to walk in. you were using Repel to keep away the pokemon that were wild so you'd have enough energy to make it through alive.

            You were about to exit when I challenged you again. This time, I had the best pokemon. You didn't look phased.

            First, I sent out Sneasal. You had your Typhlosion on top. It blasted my Sneasal with Flame wheel.

            Great job, Starburst! You said. You were such an idiot. Nicknaming your pokemon?

            I swapped for Feraligatr. 

            You switched too. Gyrados. It took you five turns to knock out my Feraligatr. You just used Bite over and over, until you finally wore its defense down. Oh, and you finished it off with Twister. A dragon-type move, I could see the smirk on your face.

            So obviously I sent out Magneton. But you pulled back Gyrados and swapped for your Typhlosion again. It wasn't fair! You were playing type advantage! One flame wheel sent Magneton to the land of the fainted pokemon.

            I swapped for Golbat, you for Butterfree. This part was almost a routine. Golbat got knocked out with one Psybeam.

            So I sent out Haunter, and you did the same thing. I forgot Haunter was poison as well as ghost…

            Finally, I sent out Kadabra. 

            You looked surprised, you had been expecting something else. What?

            So you swapped for Sneasal. A Faint Attack and a Shadow Ball were all it took to faint my kadabra.

            I was really pissed by now. So I stormed off.

            You went on to fight the Elite Four.

            I know you beat them, because I saw the Hall of Fame…

            Damn you! I'll get even with you Phantom, just you wait!

End tale.

            Wow, this is depressing… anyways, leave a review, make Shadow/phantomness a happy person…


End file.
